


Philosophy- First Installment: Immanuel Kant

by HappyCamperSunny



Series: #philosophywithcannibals [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author is nervous as hell, Drabble Collection, Fics for Hannibal, Gen, HomeForHannibal, Immanuel Kant - Freeform, Kind of...it's 400 words, Other, Philosophy, SaveHannibalCampaignFic, Second half of Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamperSunny/pseuds/HappyCamperSunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will discuss Immanuel Kant's categorical imperative. IMPORTANT #savehannibal news inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy- First Installment: Immanuel Kant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Long note is long, please read it anyway.
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> So, this is my first fanfic in this fandom.  
> As you see, it is gifted to three amazing people who all encouraged me to write this in different ways:  
> whiskeyandspite and drinkbloodlikewine gave me the courage to try and start this project in the first place and Amelita had the great idea to write to help support the #SaveHannibal / #HomeforHannibal campaign. 
> 
> Concerning the campaign: if you support it via Twitter, please use the #HomeforHannibal until the new one comes into effect. 
> 
> IMPORTANT EDIT: Please twitter #LetHannibalLive at 9pm ET on the 28th of June and only use this tag from then on! It's our only chance to get a trend!  
> http://idontfindyouthatinteresting.co.uk/post/122629291980/the-winnowing-wind-and-i-have-been-chatting-as-we
> 
> Within this series, I'll let our two favorite characters discuss different philosophers. Kant is my starting point as he is the easiest to understand for me. German is my first language, so let me know if you find mistakes.  
> Criticism is always welcome as long as you are polite. Though I don't have to worry about rudeness in this fandom, do I?
> 
> Want your favorite Philosopher discussed by Will and Hannibal?  
> Then please sign this petition https://www.change.org/p/nbc-netflix-what-are-you-thinking-renew-hannibal-nbc to save Hannibal and get back to me :)  
> I'll gift a fic to you, as soon as my understanding of their philosophy is comprehensive enough to write it :)  
> Please add what part of their philosophy you want me to focus on (e.g. Kant- categorical imperative, not Critique of pure reason)  
> You can "reach" me here or on twitter @sunnyblondangel :) Please use the hashtag #philosophywithcannibals :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this :)

> Handle so, dass die Maxime deines Willens jederzeit zugleich als Prinzip einer allgemeinen Gesetzgebung gelten könne. - Kritik der praktischen Vernunft, Immanuel Kant
> 
>  

"Act only according to that maxim whereby you can, at the same time, will that it should become a universal law." Will's hand hovered millimeters from one of the many tomes adorning the somber office: Immanuel Kant - Kritik der praktischen Vernunft.  

"Kant's categorical imperativ. Do you hold an interest in philosophy, Will?" 

„From time to time. Is that a philosophy you abide by, Dr. Lecter?“

 

A minuscule smile graced the psychiatrist’s features "If one is at peace with their actions, they will hardly find fault with seeing them carried out by others. However, the appropriability of the categorical imperative is determined by the the existence of others, who can apply the same maxim.“

At that, Will finally turned away from the bookshelf, with a slight, amused frown.

“If you consider yourself to be completely unique, there would never be anyone like you.“

He shook head wryly „There would never be a need to doubt your maxims, as you’d be the only one who could apply them anyway. Clever, Dr.Lecter."

"We are equally blessed in this respect, Will.“

 

A short frown was chased away by another, crooked smile, as the profiler returned to his armchair. 

"I don't concern myself with maxims, Dr.Lecter. And neither do you."

Will recognized the slight inclination of his opposite's head as the interest it was. "Being at peace with one's actions is not bound to a maxim, it's the result of having no regrets despite their consequences.

Which makes me wonder: do you truly not regret anything or do you justify your actions to silence their nagging voices in your head?“

„Regrets help to shape our vision of ourselves, trying to evade them is to limit one’s opportunity for growth. I find them to be less daunting if one follows their natural inclination, free from morality or ethic concerns. Peace doesn’t come from a lack of regrets, it comes from accepting them.“

„And did you accept your regrets, Dr.Lecter?“

„Their majority, yes. But I harbor no illusions that I will have to face new regrets tomorrow“, the doctor’s head was tilted in interest, „And you, Will, do you accept your regrets or do you still seek justifications for your actions?“

„I have given up on justifications. But I’m still far away from acceptance.“

„Do you doubt your ability to reach acceptance?“

 

Will let out a low, slightly resigned laugh. „No, Hannibal, not anymore.“

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles I already plan to write: Hegel, Prof. Dancy, Sartre.  
> If one of them is your favorite philosopher, please mention it in the comments and you'll have the drabble gifted to you :)


End file.
